linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
ALPHA
ALPHA 'is a new Threadworld-Original Series that will air on LinkMe in January 2018. Along with "Inspired: By Mateo", the series, rather than having 13-episodes will have 22. The series will follow 17 year olds, Marcel and Juniper, brother and sister who find out a major secret about the Alphiatic Ruins, and find out that Hyduma is not all that is in secret... A special preview will air December 20, 2017 and part 2 on December 22, 2017. Unlike "Inspired: By Mateo", this series will share both parts, with the full-episode one airing on January 11, 2018. Along with season 2, a third season was ordered, to premiere in January 2020. The season will consist of 26 episodes. The series will end with a fourth season, with 22 episodes, to sum-up a 100-episode series count. The producer says that the fourth season is entirely scrapped, as well as the third season being cut onto 13 episodes, instead of 26. Controversy Producers and EP's as well as LinkMe talked about the problem as to why: : "With programming errors and the recent controversy with the head EP of the series and animator leaving the show because of allegations, we have chosen to finish the series after a 13-episode season 3 count." EP's also revealed that ratings are dropping low after the season 2 mid-season finale, with a lot of disappointments in the way. Many people stopped watching the series after a fan favorite was killed, and that Marcel, Juniper and Dulse will not be returning, since they 'died'. With that, Soliera became the main, upsetting a lot of people within the process. LinkMe then decided that they have cancelled the series, and will not continue with the series, stopping at it's 2.5 finale of 15th episode. With this, fans have agreed that the series was failing to impress most Threadworld's series, with it not even being favorable. ''Inspired: By Mateo ''another Threadworld original series has been picked up for more seasons, continuing to be a more highly rated series than ALPHA. The planned crossover between the two shows will air in Inspired: By Mateo's fourth season. Plot '''Plot (Season 1) - '''When Marcel and Juniper, siblings and descendants from a Threadworld leader find out that the Alphiatic Ruins contains Hyduma, the supreme deity of water, their connection is not all of which is secret when they team up with Soliera, a former gang and thief from Chin Kingdom and Dulse, a former power-plant worker who has seen 'the light'. Now, when facing off Plushuma, the god of fire, they must find a way to bring war to Threadworld era. '''Plot (Season 2) - '''Now that Dr. Zhao has escaped, and there's no sign of him, things start to turn full-circle in ECB, as the gang, now titled as "ALPHA", build the city as its true form. But not all is safe, when the eruption of a new creature is created by the forces of nature and Zhao. Episodes 'Season 1 (2018) The season (Season 1) will have 22 episodes. 'Season 2' A second season was ordered before the series had fully aired. It is revealed that the season will have one arc dealing with Dr. Zhao and his disappearance as well as creating a new creature that is more powerful than Hyduma and Plushuma. Roe, is going to be a new main character for the season, who was a former professor and worked with Dr. Zhao on his projects years ago.